jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crab Bot
Crab Bots are minor characters in the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. They are crab-based robots created by Doctor Undergear which make up a part of Undergear's foot soldiers. They are usually stationed at Undergear's lair on Gear Island. Background History Not much is currently known about the Crab Bots or when Doctor Undergear created them. The Crab Bots serve as the primary force of Undergear's army. As one of the various mechanical minions at Undergear's disposal, the Crab Bots come in many different sizes, the largest which are at Bucky's size while others are the size of actual crabs. Personality The Crab Bots are silent, single-minded and unquestioningly dedicated to the doctor's orders, but also appear to possess personalities of their own. As per their programming, they will only obey orders after being threatened. Abilities The Crab Bots possess a pair of pincers for offense and close combat, and their arms have descended power behind their blows. Like other robots created by Undergear, they can also receive power remotely from his lair. As seen with the lager Crab Bots they can be quite clumsy but make up with great power and defensive abilities. It is later revealed in the episode "Shark Attack!", the Crab Bots are quite swift when moving about the depths of the Never Sea. Roles in the series The Crab Bots first appeared in the episode "The Island of Doctor Undergear", after successfully stopping the lava Captain Gizmo gear that powers him is damage leaving Jake and his crew with the task of repairing there mechanical matey,when they uncover a map inside Gizmo leading to Gear Island in hopes of finding someone who can help Captain Gizmo. Once on the mechanical island Jake and his crew are captured by the Crab Bots and brought to face their creator, the evil pirate mad scientist Doctor Undergear, who wasn't please to see Jake and his crew on his island until Doctor Undergear spots his old missing minion Gizmo much to the shock of Jake and his crew. Seeing that Gizmo had the wrong gear and replace it with a purple gear making Gizmo evil once more. But Jake and his crew soon put a stop Doctor Undergear plot and return Gizmo back to his kind self and destroyed the purple gear preventing Doctor Undergear using it before returning to Pirate Island. Doctor Undergear swears he'll have his revenge on the young pirate team. A Crab Bot reappeared in the episode "Shark Attack!",Jake stumbles upon the mechanical crab and the Shark Ship while exploring the depths of the Never Sea trying to uncover the various shark-like activity while sailing the Mighty Colossus. While taking a closer look Jake to discover various scrap metal within the ship's mouth. Jake is later confronted by Undergear who reveals he was looking for parts to make new minions. Undergear soon marvels at the very size of the Mighty Colossus and decide to take the ship for himself and use its various arts to create more robotic minions. The Shark Ship is later destroyed when it collides with the giant Crab Bot trying to catch Izzy and Cubby who was distracting the robots, allowing Jake to confront Doctor Undergear. The Crab Bots reappeared in the episode "Crabageddon!", Doctor Undergear soon finds his space on Gear Island isn't enough for him and his mechanical minions and soon set his eyes on King Crab Island as his new lair. The Crab Bots aid Undergear in his hostile attempt to the takeover of Crab Island by capturing the Crab Pirates and King Crab's son Crab Louie. King Crab soon recruits the aid of Jake and his crew to put a stop to the mad doctor's wicked scheme leaving the Crab Bots in a pile of scrap metal. Episode Appearances Gallery SharkShip-SharkAttack03.jpg Undergear-Shark Attack14.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack02.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack06.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack18.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack16.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack15.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack10.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack13.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack03.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack21.jpg Crab Bot&Izzy-Shark Attack.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack20.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack19.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack17.jpg SharkShip-SharkAttack09.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack14.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack12.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack11.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack09.jpg Crab Bot&Skully-SharkAttack01.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack04.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack08.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack07.jpg Crab Bot-SharkAttack05.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear01.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear02.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear03.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear04.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear05.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear06.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear07.jpg Crab Bot-The Island of Doctor Undergear08.jpg Undergear-The Island of Doctor Undergear12.jpg Crab Island-Crabageddon!02.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!02.jpg crab bots-Crabageddon!01.jpg Undergear&King Crab-Crabageddon!16.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!04.jpg UndergearKing Crab&Louie-10.jpg UndergearKing Crab&Louie-Crabageddon!06.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Crabageddon07.jpg Izzy&Cubby-Crabageddon05.jpg Crab Bots-Crabageddon!01.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!03.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!04.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!05.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!06.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!07.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!08.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!09.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!10.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!11.jpg Crab bots-Crabageddon!12.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!44.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!27.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!26.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!13.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!14.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!15.jpg Undergear-Crabageddon!16.jpg Category:Characters Category:Silent characters Category:Machines Category:Robots Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Crustaceans Category:Character groups Category:Antagonists